The powder lamination method, which is one type of molding method performed by a 3D printer, is a method of forming a three-dimensional molding by jetting a molding liquid having an adhesive function onto a molding material placed flatly to let it solidify and thereby forming a single layer of the three-dimensional molding and laminating this layer.
As a technique by a conventional powder lamination method, for example, Patent Literature 1 below has disclosed a technique of using a gypsum powder as a main material of a molding material.